The Fangirls
by edhel-tarien
Summary: fans come with becoming a celebrity. Some fans are good, and some...some are a little to obssessed. sequel to 'tyka and mare yaoi: TyKa, MaRe, KeHil
1. Default Chapter

**The fan girls**

**Authoress: edhel-tarien / Estelprincess**

The long awaited sequel to 'TyKa and MaRe'

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of the characters. But I do own the 'fan girls', my yahoo group 'TyKa forever' and this story line…

_**Chapter one: the letter.**_

Twenty-year-old Tyson Granger wrapped his arms around his lover in content. Sighing in bliss he watched the clouds lazily floating across the bright blue sky. Crimson eyes glanced down at his lover and a smile swept across his features. "What's on you mind Koi?" he asked, rubbing his finger over Tyson's shoulder tenderly. Tyson lifted his head and planted a soft kiss on kai's lips before smiling. "You" he whispered and snuggled a little closer to kai, his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Kai smiled as he closed his eyes and listened to the leaves rustling above them. "Same" he replied as Tyson blinked and then began to shake with silent laughter. Looking down, kai lifted a brow and stared at Tyson. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, pulling Tyson's shoulders in front so that he could see his face.

Tyson, whom was bright red, burst out laughing and looked up at kai. "You asked me what I was thinking about, and I said you" he explained as kai looked confusedly at his love. "I don't get it" he replied, tilting his head and pouting cutely. Tyson laughed harder "and then you said same! That means you where thinking about yourself!" he stated and laughed louder. Kai blushed slightly and glared lightly at his boyfriend. "Nice boyfriend you are" he huffed as he laid against the tree once more, folding his arms in front of him. Tyson laughed as he wrapped his arms securely around kai once more. "I'm only playing love. Besides, I think about you enough for the both of us!" Tyson stated winking at kai and making him blush slightly. Kissing the crown of Tyson's hair, he smiled at the younger angel in his arms. _" I'll never forget the day we told them…all thanks to that website" _he thought, smiling at the fond memory. _"I'll never forget Kenny's face"_ chuckling rather loudly, he earned a curious look from Tyson. "What's on **your **mind?" he asked, lifting a brow at his laughing boyfriend. "The day we told our team that we where a couple" he replied casually, joining in the laughter that came from Tyson. "I'll never forget Kenny's face" Tyson stated, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. Kai grinned as he silently agreed and laid back down, Tyson regaining his position on his chest.

Kai watched the colourful leaves sway in the wind. "Hey Ty…" he started, as Tyson lifted his head curiously at his boyfriend. "Yes love?" he replied as their gazes locked. "I was thinking…we've been dating for about two years now…do you…I mean…would you like to…uhh…" kai flushed bright red as Tyson blinked and wrapped his legs around kais, sitting on his lap. "Yes…" Tyson encouraged, staring deeply in to his boyfriends crimson eyes. "wouldyouliketomoveintogether?" kai asked quickly. Tyson blinked as he tilted his head to the side cutely. "Sorry love? I didn't understand any of that" he replied, his glaze falling on his. Laughing at kai's facial expressions, Tyson rubbed his cheek affectionately "lets try it in English now" Kai sighed as he wiped the cold sweat off his hands. It was harder than he thought.

"Would you like to mo-" something hit his head, as he rubbed the now sore spot. Tyson laughed as he kissed his injured forehead and picked up the paper plane that was used as the weapon. Lifting a brow, he looked around him for the perpetrator, but so no one. Looking at the letter, he took note that it was addressed to kai, so he handed it to him.

Opening it, kai read out loud:

_To kai hiwatari, hogger and stealer of our Tyson kinomiya,_

_I would like to inform you that you are no longer aloud to date Tyson, or even be around him. You are from now on, not aloud to be near him, talk to him or even look at him. If you do, there will be consequences, and we will be forced to take drastic measures._

_Hope that you will heed our advice,_

_The Fan girls._

Both Tyson and kai blinked as they looked at each other then at the note. Laughing Tyson looked around. "I bet that it was max and rei. Remember last time? When rei pretended to be my secret admirer?" kai smirked then frowned. "You can still see some of the bruising now, but he IS one of your admirers…" Tyson laughed as he rubbed his lovers cheek affectionately. "Maybe, but I choose you, didn't I?" he asked, earning a smile from kai and a soft kiss. "That you did, and I am grateful for it everyday," laughing Tyson looked at his watched and sighed. "Its almost sundown and we promised the boys that we'd have dinner with them, did you want to talk about that question you tried to tell me before?"

Kai's eyes widened, looking at the letter then at Tyson he shook his head. "I can talk to you about it later" he stated, earning a shrug from his love. _'Besides, what if this wasn't rei and max, it doesn't seem their style'_ thought kai, glancing worriedly at Tyson whom was straightening his clothes. "Well, we better go! Don't want to be late!" laughed Tyson; missing the worried glance that kai was giving him. Kissing his lover on the cheek he ran in the cars direction, slowly behind was kai still glancing over the note and looking around.

Unknown to them, 5 pairs of eyes where watching them intently. "Kai didn't heed our warning," stated one of them, a girl named Natalie, the leader of the gang. The others glared at the exiting back of kai as they nodded in their leaders direction. "No one takes the fan girls lightly" fumed another, her name violet, he anger rising. "I agree, now we must react," stated another, her name Kelly, trying to be helpful to the situation. The others merely nodded, their named where Naomi and Lauren. Natalie's eyes flashed dangerously in kai's direction. "Operation steal dragon will now commence," she stated, dismissing her group to do the preparations. "soon Tyson" she whispered as she watched their departing forms leave. "soon we will marry, and there is nothing anyone can say about it".

End of chapter one.

yes I know that it is shorter than I usually have, but please bare with me! It'll get better I promise!


	2. A dinner

_**The Fangirls**_

_**Authoress: edhel-tarien **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.**

Some people to thank:

Kai's the Best: Thank you so much. I am glad you are enjoying my work and hope you enjoy this update! Thanks for the review!

Kaay-chan: thanks, I actually haven't had the pleasure of seeing Fruits Basket, but hopefully I will soon. Thanks for the review and hope you like the next chapter!

Takuya: thanks for the review and hope you like this update! Glad that you like it!

Hanishi: Lol, it happens to me as well. Lol. Thanks for the review and hope you like the update!

Serena429: sorry for the oddness…Lol. Thanks for the review and hope you like the update!

I'mAGirlxD" yes they are arent they? hmm... i wouldnt want to be famous if i had fans like that! hope you enjoy the update, and thanks for reviewing!

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter two: a dinner**

Driving back home, kai watched the lights flicker across the window. Who were these people? What did they want with Tyson? Kai glanced at the paper in his hand, then at Tyson. Tyson was watching the road intently, chatting happily away to kai in the process. Kai was happy, Tyson was happy, then why couldn't this person be happy for them? "Kai are you listening?" Tyson asked, stopping at the red light and sending a worried glance towards his partner.

Kai startled at the sudden question, nodded his head as a reply. Tyson entwined his fingers with his, as the light turned green and the car started moving again. "You're not worried about that note you keep glancing at are you?" Tyson asked, grinning at the shocked expression on his face. Shaking his head he looked at Tyson lovingly "sometimes I wonder if you know me better than I do" he stated, kissing the back of Tyson's hand in an affectionate act.

Arriving at the house, Tyson turned off the car and kissed kai on the cheek. "Don't worry, whatever it is, we'll face it together" and with that, he took of his belt and got out of their car. Kai smiling as he looked at the note, undid his belt and followed suit.

The happy couple approached the door step and rang the bell. Soon after laughter was heard, as was a lot of racket. Tyson smirked as he watched the door, waiting for it to open. "I hope that we're not interrupting anything" he stated, giving a mischievous wink at kai. Kai rolled his eyes, as he waited patiently for the door to be opened.

Not long later, their two red faced friends appeared at the door, out of breath and their clothes disheveled. "If you had given us a ring, we would have given you two more time" stated Tyson, snickering at the glare that he received. "For you information, we were playing around" max huffed, as rei took their coats and gestured for them to come in.

"Did it involve toys?" Tyson asked, a perverted grin plastered on his lips. "TYSON!" they all cried in unison, followed by multiple hits from his team mates. Tyson chuckled as he grinned. "Only kidding guys" he stated, shaking his hands in the air in surrender. They walked inside as they started to happily chat away about their day. Tyson and max hopped on the play station and began playing Tekken 4 fiercely and kai pulled rei to the side.

"Rei, did you guys happen to play a prank on us today?" asked kai, as he watched rei for any sign of oddness, as sign lying. Rei was generally confused as he glanced at the paper in kai's hand and skimmed through it quickly. "Kai, me and max where watching TV all day here, I can swear it" he stated, as he looked worriedly at kai.

Kai sighed as he shoved the note in his pocket and glanced at Tyson. "I thought it wasn't your style" he stated and nervousness crept into his eyes. "What if this is real rei? I don't want to lose Tyson for anything" kai folded his arms as he sent a loving look Tyson's way. Rei placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Kai, don't worry, we'll all take care of him. Don't worry about" rei reassured, as he squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

Kai smiled as he nodded in agreement. "Your right" he stated and watched Tyson suddenly glance about the room. "kai-chan?" he called, "KOI!" kai laughed as Tyson's eyes rested on him. "You cheeky thing you" he stated as he blew him a kiss and went back to the game. "You'll pay for it later" kai blushed slightly as max shot Tyson an evil look. "Now who's using toys?" Tyson hit max as he maneuvered his character Jin to hit Bryan. "WOOOHOOO! I WON! GO JIN!" Tyson did a victory dance and stuck his tongue out at max. "Jin is the best" he laughed (no really, Jin is the best! GO JIN! Hehe….okay, back to the story) and max laughed with him.

Rei shot kai a cheeky grin as he leant against the door frame. "Well, someone's not going to get any sleep tonight" kai shot him a dirty before glancing at the paper once more. He walked towards the back door and sat on the porch. "What am I going to do about this?" he asked himself, placing the note back in his pocket. Glancing at the stars he sighed. He had hoped to have asked Tyson to move in today, but as it turns out, it may not be the safest option.

Sighing he took out the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. A simple gold and sliver twisted ring, and along the sliver line ran a blue imprint of a dragon, and across the gold was a red imprint of a phoenix. He was also going to ask Tyson to marry him if things went well, but as it turned out, it wasn't safe again.

A bush rustled noisily, breaking kai's thoughts. Standing quickly he began to walk quickly towards the bush. "Who's there?" he asked, hearing a girl giggle. Bushing through the bushes, he found no one, only an envelope addressed to him. Looking around him he proceeded back to the porch and opened it.

Kai,

We warned you now you will see what will happen. We tried to aid you, but it is quite apparent that you don't want to listen, and for that you will pay the consequences. Enjoy tonight kai, cause you may wake up to an empty bed.

The fangirls.

Kai's eyes widened as he began to vigorously search through the bushes. "What do you want huh? You CANT HAVE HIM! The day you have him as your will be over my dead body!" he hissed and stalked inside, leaving a pair of glaring eyes after him. While inside, he wrapped his arms around Tyson protectively, and never let go. The eyes watched him, and the glare turned colder "over your dead body huh kai? That can be arranged…"

End of chapter 2

Hehe, a short chapter again, sorry guys. But do not worry, I will write longer ones sooner or later and it will get better. Please review!


	3. Operation steal dragon

_**The Fangirls**_

_**Authoress: edhel-tarien **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters.**

Hehe, yes, after all this time there is finally an update! But first, some people to thank!

**Destruction Devil: **Lol, I see you seemed to be a fan of this fic as well. Lol. Thanks for the reviews and hope that you enjoyed this update!

**Hanishi: **thank you! Hope that you enjoy this update and thanks for reviewing!

**Spiritfox: **I'm glad that you liked the chapter and that's an interesting prediction you have there! Lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like this update!

**Kaay-chan: **blush not my fault I assure you, it seems that Australia is a little deprived when it comes to anime. But yes, hopefully I will find some series to watch. Lol, I am sure there is no need to kill your muses! Lol. Thanks for the review and hope you like this update!

**Akira of the Twilight: **hmmm…. Yaoi fangirls huh? I might add that in…hmm…anyways, thank you for the review and hope that you enjoy this update!

**Minako Mikoto: **I would imagine that kai would be very smug. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like the update!

**Me-chan: **yeah it seems so, hmmm…. Well just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this update!

**Serena429: **hey! Thanks for the review and hope you like this update!

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: **Lol, I see that you're not a fan of them either! Lol. Thanks for the review/comment and hope you enjoy this update!

**Tyka-Forever: **Lol, I hope this is soon enough for you! Did you know I have a yahoo group that has the same name as your pen name? Weird. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like the update!

Well there we go, took a while to write, but all my reviewers are worth it! Thanks for reading my stories and hope you like this update!

_Chapter three: operation steal dragon_

While tyson was asleep, kai watched him. It was a miracle to kai to have finally found someone that he could spend forever with, or that could even love him. He always thought he must have done something right in his past, otherwise why would god give him his angel? Kai smiled, as he removed a piece of hair from his face. No matter what would happen, he and tyson will always pull through. And they would do it together. Hearing a noise at his window, kai spun around to see what it was, but found nothing. Turning around kai stared in horror, tyson was missing! "TYSON!"

Kai twisted in bed as Tyson shot up from the sound of his name. "Kai?" he enquired, watching the sweating boy next to him. Eyes widening, tyson shook kai to wake his whimpering lover. "Kai! Hey! Babe! Wake up!" tyson pleaded as Kai's frantic eyes snapped open. Shaking slightly he stared at tyson "t-t-tyson?" he whispered as he reached his hand out to touch him. Grabbing a hold of his hand, tyson pulled kai to him in an embrace. Kai began to sob as he held onto him tighter. "It was a dream" he whispered, the tears falling harder than before. Confused and scared for the love in his arms, tyson stroked his head softly. "Kai-chan, what's wrong?" he asked gently,

Kai sniffed as he mentally cursed worrying tyson, he always had hated it when he cried in front of him. He was always so worried when he did. Tightening his grip on the angel, he said nothing and knew that tyson understood. "Bad dream huh?" Tyson asked, earning a slight nod and a sniff from his lover. Hushing his lover, and stroking his head, he hummed a tune that his mother used to sing to him. And before he knew it, he was singing the words in a clear, dreamlike voice.

_Every bad thing that has happened since,_

_You will them all away, especially dreams like this._

_You are special in gods eyes, and loved by all your friends,_

_So hush my little angel, I will protect you here._

_Sleep now my love, as I will be forever near._

_I will never leave you; I will always be in your heart._

_Sleep and dream good things, and know you have my love._

Kai sighed as he snuggled nearer to tyson and fell asleep. Tyson a little shaken at the remembrance of his mother, and her death at such a young age for him, he suddenly smiled. He knew she was always near, especially when he sang their song. And now he was sharing it with someone he is hoping to spend forever with. Glancing at the older angel in his arms, he smiled happily. Yes, kai was definitely someone he would like to spend forever with. Laying down and pulling kai up onto his chest, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. It was times like this that he knew there was a god.

_**The next morning**_

Yawning tyson awoke to the smell of the flowers of spring. He smiled as he rolled over to face his sleeping lover. Remembering last night, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Smiling kai awoke and kissed his love with everything he could muster and left him breathless. "Morning my love" tyson murmured in his ear as kai nibbled at his ear "Morning" he replied laughing from tyson tickling his sides. "Come! Lets get breakfast and talk about what we should do today!" tyson laughed and ran out the bedroom door. Kai was about to follow him, when he received a call on his mobile.

Frustrated at the timing, he answers his phone. "Hello?" "Kai! It's Tala, you know how you asked me and Bryan to analyse that note? Well we have the results, and I think you should come see them for yourself" kai nodded to himself as he looked at his watch. "KAI-CHAN! COME ON! I'M MAKING BREAKFAST!" tyson bellowed from downstairs. Tala chuckled on the other line "I still can't believe you sleep in now, how we've changed!" kai smiled and nodded once more. "And for the better! Now, I will be over around one, so don't go making any plans to go out with Bryan!" Tala laughed as he whispered into the phone. "Don't worry, he aint going nowhere! Did I tell you? Bryan proposed to me! We're getting married!" Kai's eyes widened at the news and he smiled. "Congratulations! I'll tell Tyson the news over breakfast, but I'll see you at one!" and with that, they said their goodbyes and they hung up. Going downstairs, kai stopped at the door way and watched tyson busily rush around mixing the batter together.

He smiled as he snuck up behind him and began to tickle him merrily. Tyson laughed as he squirmed under kai's touch. "D-damn you! You know I'm really t-t-ticklish!" he laughed as he twisted around. Giving a break to his breathless lover, he kissed him on the lips. Breaking it, he placed his forehead against his "I have to go after breakfast, will you be okay?" tyson laughed as he gave his lover a look "you know kai, I did survive when I was on my own" he laughed as he began to pour the batter into the pan. Sitting at the table, kai opened the newspaper and began to read it. Finally remembering, he looked up to his angel and smiled. "Did I tell you? Bryan proposed to Tala" at this news, Tyson's eyes widened. Spinning around, a grin broke out over his features. "What did he say?" he asked excitedly. "Yes" kai stated, earning an excited laugh from his partner. "That's great news! I can't wait for the wedding! I always love a good wedding!" kai blushed as he played with the ring in his pocket.

They chatted happily between them as they enjoyed the pancakes that tyson made. Kai was always thankful that his angel was a good cook; he was an okay cook, okay when he had all the ingredients and directions in front of him. Finishing breakfast, he looked at his angel and smiled. "I have some things to discuss with Tala and Bryan. You going to hang out with Rei and Max?" tyson nodded as he beamed "we're going to see Blade Trinity, if you finish early, give me a call and we can make a later session". Kai smiled, and placed a loving kiss on his lips. "Will do" and with that he left to go to Tala's.

_**At Tala and Bryan's house**_

Kai laughed as he watched the two waiting at the door. They where dating around the same time as Tyson and Kai started. Know they where getting married, something that kai would have hoped to have achieved by now, if it wasn't for the letters. He sighed as he pulled into their drive way and got out. Tala and Bryan waved and as they approached him. "nice to see you kai, its been a while". Shaking his hand kai smiled. "Great to see you guys too, Tyson and sends his congratulations and hopes for all the luck in the world" the coupled smiled at each other then their faces grew serious. "Kai, about that note" kai nodded as he followed them inside "it wasn't hand written, the paper is from everywhere, it was printed. No finger prints, no specific signature of any kind. But there was one thing that was placed on the back of all of them. A date". Kai looked at them curiously as worry started to crease his face. "What date was that? And how come you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Tala and Bryan looked at each other worriedly. "it wasn't safe kai, I think that they're watching everything you guys do. We couldn't have them follow you, so we placed a very high tech blocking system on your mobile, which lasted for two minutes. The duration of our call".

Kai was confused at their weird behavior, what date was it? And why were they so worried? "Neither the ink, nor the paper is traceable kai, these people know what they're doing" Bryan stated seriously. Kai rubbed his temples, he was right, this thing was serious. And he just made it worse by ignoring it. Looking at them, he noticed they were still worried. Then it hit him, the date. "What was the date?" he asked, slightly nervous of the answer. "Kai…it was today" Kai's eyes widened as he ran out the door and got into his car. Speeding back home, he rang max and rei. "Hello?" "REI! Is tyson with you?" he asked frantically. "No, I was just about to ring you about that, he was meant to meet us over half and hour ago". Kai's eyes widened in panic. "Guys, I need you at my house now!" he stated and hung up.

Speed all the way home, kai ran to his door and looked for his keys. Finally finding them, he touched the door handle, to only find it open. His heart began to beat painfully against his ribs, as he opened up the door and ran throughout the house. "TYSON! TYSON ANSWER ME! TYSON!" he called repeatedly, but only to find no answer. Finally deciding to call his mobile, he rushed towards the phone to find a letter placed on top of it. His breath shaking, he picked up the note and read it.

_To kai, the ignorant one,_

_We told you and told you but you just wouldn't listen. Now he'll never be your husband, but mine instead. Not that we'd let you two marry anyway, tyson was mine all along. So have a good life knowing that you will never see him again. Mission complete. _

_The fangirls _

Kai's fist shook in anger as he punched a hole in the war. How dare they? Take his boyfriend and force him to marry them! Watching the blood trickle down his fist, tears began to streak his face. "This cant be happening" he whispered. Rei and max burst through the door, both panicking and out of breath. Looking around and then spotting kai, their eyes widened. "What happened?"

_**With tyson**_

Opening his eyes slowly, he found himself in a chamber of some sort, with no windows and only one door. However there was no door handle, so there was no way of escaping. Sitting up in the bed that he found himself in, he rubbed his temples to rid himself of the migraine he was developing. Looking around, he noticed a note on the side of his table. Opening it, his eyes widened.

_Your mine now._

End of chapter three

DUH DUH DUH DUM! Hehe, well hope that you guys enjoyed the update and please review!


	4. Backup up arrives

_**The Fangirls  
**__**Authoress: edhel-tarien **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters. I do own the two sets of fangirls however.**

Well, an update for all who is interested. Please bear with me guys, I am in the mist of my trial HSC exams, so I hope you can understand the lateness. Well on with the story…oh wait, people to thank first! LOL!

**Still-trying-to-get-a-life: **Lol, yes. A little sad for kai, but don't worry. Please don't die on me! Haha! I can imagine the papers: "authoress kills one of her readers from suspense". Lol. Thank you for your review and support in this story! Hope you like the update!

**Serena429: **Lol, I hope this was soon enough for you! Thanks for the support and reviews! I hope you like this update!

**Destruction Devil: **T.T it seems to be a habit of mine lately. Hehe. Yes tyson and kai do end up together; after all, this is a TyKa fic! Thanks for your review and support in this story! Hope you like the update!

**FireieGurl: **I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Lol. Thanks for the review and support! Hope you like the update!

**LeVeL27Guitar: **Lol, you called me mean and then said you liked it. Haha. Well I'm glad you did, don't worry, the ending will make up for it! . thanks for the review and hope you like the update!

**Kaay-chan: **hmm…a yaoi fangirl agency…I might just do that…maybe. Lol. Thank you for your support and reviews! Hope you like the update!

**gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover**thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this update!

**Minako Mikoto: **Lol, I agree. Nasty fangirls getting in the way! Lol, thank you for the review and support! Hope you like the update!

**Ashley: **Lol, hope I don't let you have too much suspense! Thanks for the review and hope you like the update!

**I'mAGirlxD: **will they win? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Lol. Hmm…you'll have to see in this chapter what they get up to! Thanks for the review and hope that you like this update!

**PhantomNight:** Lol, it seems as though you happen to like my story. I'm glad. Hope I didn't leave you waiting for too long! Thanks for the review and hope you like the update!

**TyKa-Forever: **Lol, yeah there is actually. I nice little yahoo group dedicated to TyKa and MaRe! I guess you'll just have to wait to see what will happen next! Thanks for the review and support! Hope you like the update!

Whoa. That took soooooo long! Well guys, on with the story!

_Chapter four: Back up arrives_

Successfully wrapping the bandage around kai's hand, Max winced. Who would do such a thing? And how dare they? Glancing at kai sympathetically, Rei understood very well of how Kai felt. If someone had taken Max, not a wall in a hundred mile radius would be left un-punched. Tying the knot as tight as he could, Max sighed. How where they meant to find Tyson? Max was not one to give in so easily, but it seemed a hopeless case. They had contacted the police and Tyson's family about the situation over two hours ago. The police had just rang to inform them that there had been no progress, but they should not give up hope.

Kai stared off into space as his heart began to regain the coldness it had once before. The walls where building themselves again, the very walls that a blue angel knocked down and scared away. The very walls that Kai had for majority of his childhood before Tyson. The walls of hatred towards the world. Thinking of his angel he sighed. The walls melting once more. He couldn't give up on Tyson now, he meant too much to him just to give up. He was going to ask him to marry him; he wasn't going to give up yet! After max had finished with his arm, he mumbled a thank you and walked to the window. There must have been a way that he could have prevented this, there had to be a way to get Tyson back.

Sighing, he sat on the edge of his sofa and buried his head into his hands. What could he do? He felt so helpless. Hearing a knock at the door, all eyes instantaneously transferred to that area. Who could that be? Standing from the sofa, kai opened the door to reveal five or so girls, some girl's eyes puffy from crying and some girls looking remotely angry. "Sorry to disturb you kai, but we just found out about Tyson. We're here to help" kai blinked as he stared at the girls. "And who the hell are you?" he asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the girls slightly. Sighing the girls looked at kai as though he was playing stupid. "Where the Yaoi girls, you know? You and Tyson's supporters?"

Kai's glare disappeared and was replaced by a look of plain confused. "So what you're saying is, you are the Yaoi club, supporters of me and Tyson" he stated, earning a nod and a few murmurs from the girls. "And the girls who took tyson?" the leader of the group sighed as she rubbed her temples. "An acquaintance of mine from school and her ugly gang of freaks. They only have one mission in mind, to marry Tyson. Natalie is the leader of the group; she's probably the one who ordered it for him to marry her soon. I've never liked her since we entered the school" a scowl replaced her somewhat calm features. The group nodded in agreement as they looked around.

Kai sighed as he rubbed his temples. He remembered these lot, they sent them presents every birthday, Christmas or anniversary. Looking at each of them, he remembered them from the picture they sent a while ago. But of course there was a lot more of them. Leaning against the door frame he sighed, eyeing the girls wearily. "I remember you now, but tell me, how can you help?" the leader of the group pointed behind her at all the equipment and people they had brought. "We analyse and use high tech equipment. Trained girls for protection and cooking, cleaning needs etc".

Sighing again, kai shrugged. If it was on a normal bases, and Tyson's life/martial status wasn't in danger, then he would have told them where to stick all that equipment and beat it. Thinking, he shook his head mentally. No he wouldn't, he'd just refuse politely. He then began to realise how many changes Tyson had made in his life for the better. Thinking a little more, he then realised that he didn't want any other life than a life with Tyson. Opening the door wider, he gestured to the girls to come in. "You still have to answer questions later" he stated, earning a nod from the leader as she then barked orders to her people to start making camp in the backyard and set up the equipment.

Rei and Max stood by kai as they watched all the girls start rearranging things, asking kai's permission to move certain things. Kai simply stated to move what they liked, as long as nothing was broken, scratched all chipped. The leader of the group approached them and held out her hand. "How rude of me, my name is Jayme (this was for you cravings-sama) I'm head of the TyKa Yaoi club. It's a pleasure to meet you" Rei and Max exchanged greetings with several of the girls and they went back to work. Sweat dropping, Max leaned towards kai. "Man…it's like you and Tyson have your own military force Kai, this is freaking awesome!" Kai shrugged at the statement and continued to stare at there progress. "It doesn't matter how many people there is or how many computers they can fit. It's about who can find Tyson quickly and more efficiently" he replied back, a bored tone to his voice.

Turning to the girls he cleared his voice, which created silence throughout the house. "No-one is aloud upstairs, only Rei and Max. No one is to drink, smoke or get high in my house. If the phone rings, I will answer it and tell you if it's a private call or not. You cannot eat my food, nor can you use the toilets inside. You may use the bathroom outside however. Oh, and no using the pool" with that, he went upstairs and flopped on his bed. Holding a picture of him and Tyson in his hand, he sighed. He didn't mean to be so horrible to the girls downstairs, but he was just upset that he couldn't be with his love. Tracing around Tyson's figure on the photograph, he sighed. Hugging the frame, he became fairly dizzy and sick. "Tyson…where are you?" he whispered before darkness claimed him.

Downstairs Jayme turned towards everyone. "You heard that girls. Kai is upset right now, and no one is to disturb him unless necessary. If I see anyone breaking the rules of this house, you will be striped of your right to be in this club or in this house! Got it?" the girls replied in agreement and went straight back to work. Sighing, Jayme glanced at the photograph of the two on the table. What kai didn't know, was that Tyson was her first cousin and her childhood best friend. What everyone didn't know was that Jayme was also working for Mr Dickson, maintaining the two couple's safety was her job. Finding a secluded area, she removed her mobile from her pocket and rang headquarters. "Its Jayme, I'm in. I will expect to have full analysis of the notes presented. Report back to you with progress" saying her goodbyes, she hung up and dialled another number. "Naomi, what's the deal? Are you with him now? No? Make sure you keep an eye on him Nai; we can't afford to lose him. Yes, okay then. Meet you in half an hour. Bye".

Hanging up, Jayme smiled at her intellectual level. She knew that Natalie would never suspect that Naomi was apart of her team and was undercover. Sighing she took her wallet out, opening it up to reveal a photograph of four children, one girl and three boys. The two younger ones where her and Tyson, and the two older boys in the picture was Tyson's brother Hiro and her own brother Aiden. They where best friends as well, but when her family moved away, it was hard to keep in touch, and soon there was no communication at all. She remembered one night, she was hugging her brother, his long black hair tied back in a pony tail, mixing with her own. He had told her of how hard it was to keep in touch, and even though they would remember each other forever, people could not simply keep in touch as easily as they thought.

She remembered the tears that streaked her face, and the small hole of loneliness that she had felt within her heart getting bigger. She played beyblade and several of other games with Tyson every day, and how there was no Tyson at all. She remembered the loneliness that flashed through her brothers deep blues eyes that night. She knew exactly how he felt. Bringing herself from her memories, she glanced at the sky. It was about mid day and she had to meet Naomi. Rushing in she informed her team that she was making contact with Naomi and to stay on alert as she may be finding his location. Barking more orders, she then approached Max and Rei, explained the situation to them, and sent them up to kai. Glancing at her watch, her navy blue eyes flashed with alarm. She was late.

_**With Tyson**_

Tyson sighed as he walked around the room again. He had no contact in the last three hours and was getting seriously bored. Sitting on the bed, Tyson sighed. He wished that he had been more careful with the whole situation. Now his lover was probably was searching frantically for him, probably worried to tears. Tears began to sting at his eyes, yeah it had only been a few hours, but he missed kai already. Something about not knowing wether or not he could go home to kai was really scary for him. Sighing he flopped on the bed. That was the only piece of furniture in the room besides one chair next to his bed, a long length mirror and a wooden closet that Tyson discovered to be locked.

Blue eyes opened as he stared at the ceiling, one thing only on his mind. "Kai…where are you love? I'm so sorry I didn't listen…" calming himself down, he sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. There had to be some solution to this situation, and Tyson was going to find it. "Okay, let's start from the beginning. The park we got that note…then that night kai was acting really weird, he wouldn't let go of me, as if he was scared. The nightmare he had…the morning…and then what happened? What happened after kai had left?"

_Flashback _

_I smiled at him as he placed a loving kiss on my lips. "Will do" he said, and went off to Tala and Bryan's house. I can't believe their getting married! Sighing, I watched as my lover drove off, whispering a protection prayer for him. It was a habit of mine; I just couldn't lose kai now. It had taken me so long to break down his walls. Those walls that were hiding the most beautiful heart I knew. He was everything to me. I couldn't lose him now. Smiling at his waving hand, I laughed. I swear he knew me better than me sometimes, how else would he know that I was here staring after his departing car?_

_Shaking my head I turned around to find a note on the table. Kai must have left I for met, it probably says something like I love you or something along those lines. I opened it up and it said, go out the back. I laughed, kai had a surprise! Running to the area I opened the door and stepped outside. OW! What was that? I glanced down to my stomach to find a red dart implanted in it. This wasn't kai. Looking up, a girl with brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes was advancing at me. Dude, the world is spinning a little out of proportion. Dizzy…would am I going to do? KAI! KAI HELP!_

_End of flashback. _

He sighed, coming out of his memories. Wincing slightly at the little sting from where the dart one had been, he let his legs regain their straightness. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts as a envelop was slipped under it. Running towards it, he ripped the envelope open, a key falling out in the process. Picking it up, he stared at it quizzically and then opened the letter:

_Tyson,_

_To save kai's life you must put it on._

_The fangirls. _

More confusion entered his features as he then looked at the key. "Put what on? There's nothing in here! And what do they mean save Kai's life? Is he in danger?" Tyson sighed at the amount of questions he had, calming himself down, he looked at the key. Suddenly it hit him. His eyes wondered around until it laid rest on the closet.

_**With Jayme**_

Jayme met Naomi at the dock as Naomi briefed her about the situation, where Tyson was and what Natalie's plans where. Jayme gave Naomi a hug before dismissing her, telling her to go back to head quarters. With Naomi being safely escorted back to the base, Jayme pulled out her mobile and called her team. "Girls? I've found him".

End of chapter four.

Woooooo! Tyson's location is revealed and what's in that closet? Hmm… I guess you guys will just have to find out in the next chapter! Cravings-sama I hope you don't mind me naming one of my characters after you! Please review and hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. I object!

_**The Fangirls  
**__Authoress: edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters. I do own the two sets of fangirls however.**

Well! An update at last, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've been fairly busy lately so yeah. But as usual people to thank! Thank you to: PhantomNight, Serena429, Destruction Devil, LeVel27Guitar, Laurelleaves, xXxAngelxXx, Ashley, Minako Mikoto, TyKa-Forever, Akira of the Twilight, phoneixandashes, LiahWoodsKainTalalover. I'm sorry I could not write individual thank you's this time, but I'm quite busy. But I do appreciate all your reviews and thanks for all your support!

**CHAPTER FIVE: I OBJECT!**

Tyson stared at the closet as realisation set into him. Inside was a tuxedo, black and white with a red rose in the left pocket. She wanted to marry him and if he didn't, Kai would be in danger. Shock rippling through his mind, he sat on the bed, still staring at the closet. To save Kai he had to give him up, and that wasn't something he really wanted to do at all. But if he didn't give him up, Kai could get hurt and he had no idea to what extent they would go. Tears springing to his eyes, conclusions rampaged about his brain. Save Kai and marry someone he didn't even know, risk saying no and Kai getting potentially hurt. Tears falling silently, he let his head hang as he approached the closet. He had made his decision.

**With Kai**

Kai let his eyes open in hope that it was a bad dream, but it wasn't. Downstairs he could hear the bustling of the team trying to find Tyson, making him more depressed. _"WHAT? I'LL TELL KAI NOW!"_ blinking, Kai looked quizzically at the door. Tell him what? Bursting into the room, Rei and Max panted as the rushed inside. "KAI! THEY FOUND TYSON!" eyes widening, Kai ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as he could, almost tripping down the stairs twice. Arriving down stairs, he found the Yaoi girls strapping on their equipment and typing on the computers furiously. Barking orders, Jayme walked quickly over to Kai. "KAI! Good to see you're up! Put this, this and this on and get in the car! QUICKLY!" hope burning in his heart, he followed his orders quickly and rushed about. Rei and Max where given there equipment as everyone hoped in the car and drove off, speeding down the streets of Bay City. Jayme sped around a car as she looked at Kai through the rear mirror. "I got a call today from a girl that I have spying on the fangirls, and she had time to escape and rush to give me the information. We have his location and we know the situation"

Kai listened intently as his fist clenched in anger. How dare they! Seeing this action, Rei patted him on the shoulder. "Hey don't worry, we'll get him back" ignoring him, Kai glanced at Jayme. "What's the situation?" he asked, Jayme looking at Kai sympathetically. "It's what we thought. Natalie is planning to marry Tyson and today is the day! This is why where rushing! This is why we have to get there now! Before it's too late!" Kai's eyes widened as he glanced out the window frantically. They couldn't marry Tyson! That was his job!

Rei and Max looked at each other before glancing at Kai worriedly. They felt bad for Kai, but worse for those fangirls. Who knows what he'd do to them. "DAMMIT!" Kai fumed, hitting the car door angrily. "I can't hurt girls! What am I going to do?" the Yaoi fangirls sighed as they glanced at him dreamily. "Kai…ever consider going straight?" Jayme's eyes widened as she glanced at her partner next to her. Breaking, she whacked her on the head hardly. "LAUREN! Keep your needs to yourself! This is the Yaoi fangirls remember! Think about Ty! What about him?" Lauren looked down embarrassingly as she mumbled an apology. Raising a brow Kai stared at her weirdly. "Sorry…Lauren was it? But I'm a one man guy; Tyson will be the only one…" Lauren nodded quickly as she stared out the window, to embarrassed to say anything. Seeing her friend go back to normal, Jayme started the car again, screeching around the corners speedily. "We just have to make it there in time…" she heard Kai whisper as he glanced at the scenery speed by. She agreed whole heartedly.

**With Tyson**

Glancing at himself numbly, Tyson felt the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. It really was a nice tuxedo, but the fact that he was wearing it for his wedding, and he was marrying Kai, made it seem like the ugliest thing he'd seen. Hearing a knock at the door, he watched the note slide under silently. Picking it up, he opened up the paper and glanced at the writing.

_To my one and only love and future husband, Tyson Kinomiya._

_The day has finally come for you and I to wed. I gather you to note of this when I asked you to put on the tuxedo I thought would look great on you, I hope you like it. Be ready in five minutes, I will send over my guards to pick you up and escort you to the priest. Can't wait to see you love, be ready._

_Your fangirl, Natalie._

Tyson scrunched up the paper before throwing it in the bin. There had to be a way to escape! He wanted to marry Kai not this Natalie girl! Rushing about the room, he found that the only way out was the door, and he was very sure it was guarded. Standing in the middle of the room glancing for a weapon, he found none and his hope diminished. Scrunching his fists he shook his head. He couldn't give up on Kai now! He just had to get out of here. "I wouldn't try to escape Tyson, remember, we could harm Kai anytime we like. If you don't cooperate, we would be forced to take drastic measures…" stated a voice from outside the door, Tyson quickly realizing the small cameras hidden in the furniture. Sighing, Tyson sat on the bed and thought. Save Kai and take the chance of him seriously getting hurt, or marrying Natalie and living without him. He couldn't stand both but he had to make the decision quick, he could hear girl's voices from outside.

Sighing he let his head drop in defeat as the door swung open. "Tyson sir, its time"

**With Kai **

Arriving at the site, the Yaoi fangirls took out their equipment quickly and took out the plan. "Okay this is it. We will raise their alarm by attacking them from the outside. They'll send their girls through the entrance, and while where distracting them Kai, you jump up onto the rail, through this vent opening and jump down into this room. There will be no one there; they'll be at the ceremony or fighting with us. Now! Max, Rei, you go through this door and enter their mainframe room where they keep all their data. Make a copy of all their files using these disks and bring them back as quickly as you can. We will know the name, locations and details of every girl or guy apart of their group. Okay then, lets do this!" nodding at each other, Kai traced over his path mentally. He knew exactly what to do, and he would do it as quickly as he could. He had to make it there on time. Jayme nodded to the girls as they handed her the microphone. "HEY NATALIE! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

**With Tyson**

Tyson followed obediently as they lead him through the twisting hallways. A red light began to flash as masses of girls and guys ran the opposite way as quickly as they could. "Keep your eyes to the front" a man whispered harshly to him, nudging him to hurry. Sighing, Tyson picked up the pace and followed the girls in front of him. Why was everyone rushing about? Finally stopping in front of two large wooden doors, they knocked and entered, pushing Tyson to follow. Inside there were white drapes hanging from the ceiling, masses of candles burning about the place and a short bold man at the front, wearing a priest robe.

Nudging him to follow, they lead Tyson to the front and placed him on the right hand side of the priest, ordering him to stay put. Lining up in a row, Tyson watched as the heavy wooden doors slid open and a girl around his age, wearing a wedding dress came walking down the isle or people. Slowly making her way to the front, Tyson glared at her as she arrived. "So you're the one who dragged me away from my love!" he spat, a smirk appearing on her lips. "That I am, my name is Natalie and I am your soon to be wife. You will learn to love me Tyson…Kai's life depends on it" Tyson eyes widened as he stared at her angrily. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM? IF YOU TOUCHED ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD, I SWEAR I'LL-" "settle petal, Kai's fine for now…but I can't always grantee that…" Tyson's glare coldened as she beamed. "Well then father Stashu! On with the ceremony!"

**With Kai and Co **

Watching the women and men grouping before them was surprising as Kai stared at their masses. Kai had thought that the fangirls was only a couple of girls, not a whole army of able fighters ready to fight for what they thought was right! Glancing over his steps again, his eyes slit in determination. He was going to get there, even if it cost him his life. Watching them run towards them, Jayme raised he hand and began to run forward, the rest of the group following her.

Running as fast as he could, Kai dodged the masses of fighting girls and men and jumped up onto the rail connected the building. Searching furiously for the opening, Kai quickly scaled the rail to the other side looking for an opening. Finally finding it, he knocked to men of the roof and heaved it open, stepping into the cold, damp area.

Glancing about him, he crawled slowly over the metal surfaces, trying to be as quick and quiet as he could. Feeling his hand brush over a harsher surface, Kai mentally shrugged and trudged through, he had to be getting there soon. The harsher metal giving way, Kai felt himself fall and hit the ground painfully. Rolling over, he winced as he glanced about him. No one was there. Rising, he rubbed his now sore arm and mentally cursed himself. "So much for being quiet, good going Kai" he muttered, retracting his mission. He was so close; he had to get there quickly, before he'd lose Tyson forever.

**With Max and Rei**

Rei flipped over another man as he slammed him against the floor painfully. Grabbing Max's hand, they rushed down the hallways and into the mainframe room, which they found surprisingly empty. Shutting the doors, Max grinned at Rei. "Jayme wasn't kidding when she said everyone would be at the ceremony" he stated, earning a grin and a quick kiss from Rei. "Yep, okay Maxie! I got us here; it's up to you now!" Max nodded as he sat on the chair and pushed himself to the computer. Cracking his fingers, Max stretched before he grinned at Rei. "Its hacking time!"

**With Jayme**

Jayme pushed the man over before taking out her Kendo stick and whacking him unconscious. "Please hurry Kai!" she stated, before she flipped another girl over. "It's all up to you now!"

**With Kai **

Running down the hallways, he arrived at two large wooden doors. He could heara man speaking inside._"If there is anyone here who has a reason to object against this marriage, say now or forever h-"_ Kai burst through the door, his arm still stinging from the fall "I OBJECT!"

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

WOOOHOOO! AN UPDATE! I'm SOOOOO sorry it took so long to update, but I've been quite busy and I've had a bit of a writers block with this story, but luckily it lifted! I do hope that you like this chapter, and please review!

Edhel


End file.
